


demigod dragon rider of the sea

by thunder20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Battle, Demigods, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, F/F, F/M, Immortals, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Urgals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: elves? urgal? warriors? dwarves? dragons? tyrant king? battles? magic? demigods?!
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	demigod dragon rider of the sea

I own neither pjo, hoo, nor do I own the inheritance cycle this disclaimer goes for the whole book, I make no money off of this.

Third person

It was a nice, cool morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming. The forest was bustling with people, from the elderly, right down to the children. The elderly and the younger adults were all busy, doing their jobs. The children were running around playing games with one another, it truly was a beautiful sight, to see the children playing without a care in the world. 

With all of the terrible happenings in the last century, the citizens of the wild and beautiful forest appreciated the little bit of peacefulness they claimed. The mad, black king, after taking the throne, and declaring himself emperor, turned around and declared the Elves as enemies to humans, despite Galbatorix being the one who slaughtered the riders, turned the forsworn into his agents of chaos, evil, and anarchy. Not to mention, that the king was the one who went against everything a rider stood for, all because of some imagined slights, due to his own arrogance. 

Truly, the king should have been called the traitorous, arrogant fool. In his foolish youth, he went into the spine, with his dragon, Jarnunvösk, along with two of his friends and their dragons. Once there however, the group was ambushed by Urgals. The brutish beasts made quick work of the other two dragons and Galbatorix’s friends. A stray arrow caught Jarnunvösk in the chest, it was a fatal wound, and in his rage, Galbatorix slaughtered the entire party of the beasts, once the threat had been extinguished, the man fell unconscious, falling onto his still dragon’s from, he was unable to heal his friend. The dragon then died, due to the arrow, with his rider’s arms around him. 

After spending several months wandering in the mountains, looking for nothing but wanton death and destruction, he barely made it out. He was found by a farmer, barely clinging to a small sliver of life. The young soon to be tyrant then spent days asleep, healing, physically, mentally however? His mentality had all but snapped, the loss of his dragon weighed heavily on him. Upon his awakening, he went to the order, the elder riders, and demanded another dragon, it wasn’t to be, for the riders saw just how twisted and demented the man was, and knew that giving him another dragon would not be a good idea. 

The man grew even more deranged, he then, with the help of the shade, Durza, who he met while on his path of destruction, in the mountains, enslaved and corrupted another young rider, by the name of Morzan. With the help of both Durza, and Morzan, he then slayed an elder, and his ally. Enlisting Morzan’s help once again, he got into Ilirea, where he had stolen a young hatchling, by the name of Shruikan. For the next several years, the two riders would then hide out in evil places, places where the order don’t even dare to tread. 

Morzan would then be taught dark and forbidden magic. Shruikan, was bound and enslaved to the mad king, making a mockery of the bond between a dragon and their rider. Using the darkest of magic, Shruikan’s free will was taken, leaving him nothing more than a mindless beast, death would have been a kinder option. The two evil riders had then started their crusade, thus began the wiping out of the order, but it wasn’t stopped there, oh no, they even killed all of the wild dragons, the eggs, and the young riders, while also gaining followers, twelve members, who along with Morzan, became the thirteen forsworn. 

Galbatorix then went even further, down his dark path, by carving out the Eldunarií, or the heart of hearts, from the slain dragons, all to further boost his own powers, and the powers of the other riders, who served him. The Eldunarií, gave them all quite the boost, it was this power, along with Vrael’s own mercy, that allowed for Galbatorix, to defeat Vrael, the leader of the order. At the battle of Vroengard, Vrael, despite having Galbatorix defeated, hesitated, and this moment cost him, because Galbatorix jumped up, and stabbed the elf, right into his side, now incredibly wounded, Vrael took off to the mountains, to heal, but he was hunted down by Galbatorix, Vrael put up a good fight, yet due to Galbatorix being a little bitch, Vrael was kicked in the balls, and then decapitated. 

Galbatorix then crowned himself and declared the city of Ilirea, to be renamed into Urû’baen. The old order had been decimated, with the only survivors being Oromis, Glaedr, and Brom. The former two had gone into hiding, while the latter, would go on to kill three of the forsworn, and orchestrating the deaths of five others. 

As the years had gone by, the elves had long since retreated to their haven, Du Weldenvarden, and the Dwarves returned to their homes in the mountains, however, after being hunted down by the mad king and his sycophants, they then further retreated to their home of Tronjheim. Many years had passed, thanks to the king’s negligence, a country by the name of Surda became it’s own independent country, and a resistance movement formed, called, the Varden. Now, thanks to the king’s propaganda, the Varden, and the Elves were seen as the enemies, by not only the empire, but most of the human population.

Galbatorix himself didn’t dare to step foot into the forest home of the Elves, it would be foolish and suicidal. No, he would simply allow the humans to deal with them, and if that didn’t work? Well it’s not like It mattered to him any, the Elves couldn’t do anything to him unless they left their forest anyways, and if they left, well he could deal with them easily. No, he had more important matters to deal with right now anyways, that being the draining and corruption of the Eldunarií. He would become immortal, to forever rule over the lands, that was his destiny, and it was his right, for he was the strongest, and might is right.

I am thinking next chapter is when I will bring Percy in, but I have to think on how to do that.

Not sure on the pairing(s) though, if I want it percy/female multi, or if I want it just percy/single pair

don’t think I am giving him magic, he doesn’t exactly need it, now he may or may not get a dragon.

Ideas? Suggestions? Thoughts? Tell me what you think, lol


End file.
